


All Love

by MaybeItsTasha



Category: HOTSHOT (Band), K-pop, NU'EST, Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-08 20:37:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19875730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaybeItsTasha/pseuds/MaybeItsTasha
Summary: Writer Tasha is having major writer’s block and can’t churn out anything new now despite having a really good Hwangcloud fic planned out. So she’s decided to rewrite and clean up a fiction series she once wrote.“Sungwoon and Minhyun are a thing, I guess”, is getting a clean up. It’s being compiled into one fic. One by one I’ll post the rewrites into one fic called “All Love”, and I hope you love it!





	1. Acquaintance

**Author's Note:**

> A wedding, a reunion, and hotel tings.

Ha Sungwoon had to wait for almost an hour to congratulate his close friends. Even though he had been part of the ceremony as one of the groom’s men, many people had pipped him to the post when offering a congratulations. 

From the church to the wedding ceremony, Sungwoon had given the freshly married couple their space. He didn’t want to overcrowd them just to get their attention. Instead, he waits until they are done greeting everyone. 

“Congratulations you guys!” Sungwoon musters up as much sincere congratulations as he can for two people he genuinely cared about. 

“Thank you!” Yoohyeon the bride – and one of Sungwoon’s closest friends leans down to hug him. 

Normally they were the same height, but today she was towering over him with her fancy white heels. 

Yoohyeon was shinning brightly in all white, in a beautiful lacy dress. The dress fit to her trim and healthy body, and her look is topped off with a beautiful and long veil that had been a dramatic touch. 

What shined the most about the beautiful bride, wasn’t the jewellery she wore or the dress. It was the smile she had on her face, her eyes were luminous, her smile reached from corner to corner.

Ever since Yoohyeon had heard her husband’s vows, she had been shining brighter. The vows written and recited by the corniest man he knew. 

Despite being the biggest cornball to exist, Choi Junhyuk was a good and honest man and his bride was lucky to have him. 

“I’m glad you came!” Yoohyeon lets out excitedly. She hooks arms with Sungwoon and her groom, pulling them close to her. 

“Had nowhere else to be,” Sungwoon’s playful answer is rewarded with a light jab into his bicep. 

Junhyuk and Yoohyeon giggle in response, neither of them takes Sungwoon seriously because they knew his personality.

Sungwoon was sardonic, he could come off as cold and guarded to begin with but those who got to know him better knew him to be a little more personable.

“You’re not fooling anyone Cloud we know you love us!” Junhyuk reaches across his wife to fondly pinch Sungwoon’s cheeks. 

Sungwoon pulls away and shoots the handsome groom a ‘threatening look’ before taking in the handsome visual of the newly married man. 

Junhyuk was tall, tan and handsome man was looking especially handsome in his fitted black tux, which fit well with his broad shoulders. 

“Cloud?” Sungwoon asks with the tilt of the head. Junhyuk had never used this name on Sungwoon before. 

“Yeah that’s what my lovely wife calls you!” Junhyuk turns his attention to Yoohyeon who was just as starry eyed as he was. 

“Oh right. What do you think of my wife?” Junhyuk lays it on thick. But then again, he had been consistently this corny from the moment he met Yoohyeon. 

From day one, Yoohyeon and Junhyuk had been obsessed and smitten with each other and as the years had passed, their love has only grown. 

“Doesn’t my wife look beautiful today?” Junhyuk doesn’t really ask, he just kind of makes a statement, and as desired, it makes his wife giggle. 

“Yeah, she scrubs up well,” Sungwoon deadpans. 

“Oi cheeky!” Yoohyeon gives Sungwoon another light punch. “I’ll have you know I’m always beautiful” the woman proudly boasts, before swirling around spiritedly in her dress.

“She’s way out of my league” Junhyuk sighs, staring at his wife lovingly. 

“That proves nothing, even I’m out of his league,” Sungwoon jokes, sending the Junhyuk into a fit of laughter. 

“True!” Junhyuk concedes, whilst wiping the corner of his eye. Junhyuk was very easy to make laugh, he especially liked clever and witty insults. 

“Ignore him babes” Yoohyeon wraps her arms around her husband’s waist, to comfort him. “He’s just bitter and alone” she sends fake eye daggers at the smaller man, a grin on her face. 

“I think you’ll find it’s BETTER and alone!” Sungwoon comes back without missing a beat.

“You try to act cold blooded, but the truth is you are still looking for that special someone,” Yoohyeon dismisses Sungwoon’s own dismissal. 

Sungwoon rolls his eyes, he wondered if his friends would be the annoying married couple who felt they needed to give their unsolicited advice to single friends.

“They’re called waiters, and they tend to have the alcohol,” Sungwoon diverts attention from the romantic talk. 

Sungwoon planned on drinking a lot today. He had worked hard trying to keep up with a very powerful and important man. He deserved a stiff drink for all the things he had put up with whilst in employment. 

This weekend was a celebration for his friends, and also an opportunity for him to get shiftfaced.

“This could be you one day, soak it in Sungwoon!” Junhyuk points to the large wedding photo of him and his bride that was hanging up in the hall.

“This is designer, I can’t afford to get whatever this is on me,” Sungwoon jokes, pointing in the general vicinity of the events hall and the guests.

“Shut up!” now it’s time for the bride to crack up laughing at the smaller man. “You’re such a wind up!” Yoohyeon giggles watching Sungwoon fondly. 

“Well I’m here to keep you humble!”. Sungwoon answers coolly, hands in his pockets, a lazy grin on his face.

“Welcome everyone, thank you so much for making it!” suddenly the conversation is cut short as the room is filled with the voice of the groom’s mother. 

“Oh gosh, someone gave my mum a microphone!” panic flashes over both the bride and groom’s faces, as they look to the front stage. 

The elderly mother of the groom had taken the microphone from the DJ, and music had stopped. She was suddenly addressing the wedding guests.

“Please stop her!” Yoohyeon pleads with Junhyuk. She looked genuinely horrified, after all Junhyuk’s mother was offbeat and unpredictable. 

“Sungwoon take a seat. Honey did we bring any booster seats for him?” Junhyuk makes one last joke, before he had to head off, his wife following him. 

“Get lost!” Sungwoon calls out slightly wounded by the joke. 

Sungwoon is left alone to look around, he had no other choice but to amble around and look for somewhere to sit down. 

There were a lot of people in the massive events hall, Sungwoon barely knew anyone and honestly, he kind of just wanted to get drunk in peace. 

“Ha Sungwoon?” Sungwoon pauses as he hears a familiar voice call out. He turns, looking around for the male voice that had called out for him. 

Sungwoon’s eyes land of a black haired, handsome male. One whose face he immediately recognises, so much so that it kind of throws Sungwoon off. He hadn’t been expecting to see the handsome man, but he here was all smiles, his eyes greeting him.

“Remember me? The handsome male asks innocently, as if they hadn’t met on several occasions. 

“You’re Niel’s friend,” Sungwoon had recognised him straight away but he didn’t want to give that way. 

As he usual he was going to be the cool and detached Sungwoon. But for some reason, he found himself excited to see Hwang Minhyun.

The closer he got to Minhyun, the more handsome he became. Familiar flutters return to Sungwoon. He had felt this way before, but Sungwoon was the type to keep his cards close to his chest

“Looking for a seat?” Minhyun was all smiles and super friendly. Not that he had been unfriendly in the past. But there was a level up this time. Maybe he was in a good mood because of the wedding, Sungwoon wonders. 

“Yeah. Preferably near the drinks!” Sungwoon tries to keep his cool, as he continues to close the space between him and the handsome man. 

“Sit here”, Minhyun gestures over to the empty seat next to him that Sungwoon had been eyeing. “We’re close to the bar!” he adds as if to incentivise the seat next to him. 

“Excellent!” Sungwoon happily takes the seat next to Minhyun. Reaching for a flute of wine on the table, he takes a sip and turns to face Minhyun. 

“You here alone?” despite not having been around each other for over a year, Minhyun slips comfortably into conversation with Sungwoon. 

“No. There are 180 guests excluding the family, pride and groom and the staff,” Sungwoon comfortably follows along, his guard slips down.

“I mean are you dateless. You silly feck!” Minhyun laughs at Sungwoon’s joke which is hugely flattering for Sungwoon.

“Not my kind of fruit!” Sungwoon continues, unable to resist slightly teasing Minyun, enjoying the sound of his laughter. 

“Niel always said you had a sense of humour!” Minhyun brings up Sungwoon’s ex, making his stomach turn a little. 

Sungwoon should have expected it, after all, Minhyun and Daniel were close friends. In fact, that was how they officially met. Although Sungwoon shared a couple professional writing classes with the man in university, but they had never been close.

“How is Mr Ong?” Sungwoon asks sardonically, referencing the last name of the man his ex-had moved onto. 

“Last time I checked he was still a Kang” Hwang Minhyun speaks up, loyal as ever to his friend. 

“Right,” Sungwoon mutters, his mood soured a little, at the thought of his ex. He down his wine, trying to repress the insults sitting on his tongue.

“Niel isdoing well. He’s a trainee sports teacher” Minhyun informs Sungwoon, without any prompted.  
“Fits him well. Not much brain power to use”, Sungwoon mocks. He couldn’t resist the urge to get the petty jab in.

“I’ll tell him you said that!” Minhyun playfully threatens, earning a slight eyeroll from Sungwoon. 

“Please! I’ve said much worse to his face,” Sungwoon didn’t care if Minhyun reported back to Daniel. He said what he said and he meant it. 

“You here for the bride or groom?” sensing the subject needed to be changed, Minhyun guides things back to the event they were both attending. 

“I’m here for the food,” Sungwoon was only half lying. He had done food testing with Yoohyeon months earlier and was excited for the food. 

“Well once the mother of the groom is done we can get something in our belly,” Minhyun jokes, taking note of Junhyuk’s mother who was still on stage, giving a rambling speech, ignoring protests from her son and daughter in law. 

“Now I feel a fire in my belly!” Sungwoon quotes one of his favourite anime tags. 

“Did you just quote One Piece?” Minhyun asks struggling to place the reference, but it did sound familiar to him. 

“It’s Fairy Tail you heathen!” Sungwoon replies playfully, his grin wide as he watches man excitedly.

(x)

“No freaking way!” Sungwoon’s jaw slacks. The confession that Minhyun had made, had shocked Sungwoon and he wasn’t usually easily shocked. 

Two hours had passed, and wedding reception was in full swing. The guests, were eating, drinking and were merry.

Minhyun and Sungwoon were sat in a quiet corner of the events hall away from the dancing and socialising. They were in their own little bubble catching up. 

Minhyun tells a story of how he had hooked up with one of their professors. It was shocking to Sungwoon, he thought that Sungwoon was quiet and reserved.

Sungwoon had the image of the black-haired man being so focused and studious, and according to Daniel, Minhyun was more focused on graduating, he didn’t care for relationships.

“I thought you hated each other!” Sungwoon recalls a tension between student and professor. 

“Not quite” Minhyun harks back to a time a one to one meeting with his professor had ended up sexually.

“I mean I did hate him a little. He’s kind of annoying,” Minhyun and the good looking professor had butted heads initially. 

There had always been an underlying sexual tension. Once they had given in to that tension, they had carried out passionate affair.

“Not annoying enough, you were all up in his guts!” Sungwoon was loose mouthed now he had some drinks in him, his wall was completely down.

“What makes you think I was the top?” Minhyun jokes, pushing Sungwoon by the chest slightly before bursting out into giggles. 

“I don’t know. You seem like too much of a bitch to handle the bottom!” Sungwoon answers with a confidence. 

“Hmmm Interesting,” Minhyun answers not adding more. Sungwoon could feel Minhyun’s eyes on him.

“How long did it last?” Sungwoon couldn’t help but be morbidly curious about the teacher student affair. He leans his head upon Minhyun’s broad and sturdy shoulder.

“About a year on and off,” Minhyun reveals. “He was engaged and getting his love for dick out of his system,” Minhyun nonchalantly reveals.

“So you were his last hurrah?” Sungwoon jests, but he senses something a little off with the taller man.

“Something like that!” Minhyun waves away. Some emotion was hidden behind his face, Sungwoon wonders if it’s regret, or something else.

“Poor guy!” Sungwoon teases, before taking a sip of his wine. 

“Hey! Watch it!” Minhyun protests after a few beats. “You’re super shady,” Minhyun notes not seeming too offended, he was amused more than anything

“This much is known by all!” Sungwoon admits with a slight shrug, before resting his head back onto Minhyun.

“But you, Mr low-key. You kept all your cards to yourself” Sungwoon was impressed and intrigued by Minhyun. How many secrets did he have?

“I’m a private person” Minhyun answers with a shrug of the shoulder, before turning to look Sungwoon in the eye.

“So private that you just told me?” Sungwoon questions, whilst eyeing Minhyun’s pretty pink lips. 

“Ah…well you’re like a friend. It’s different,” Minhyun answers quickly, he looked fluttered. Sungwoon wonders why. Was it because of him?

“Friend?” Sungwoon muses, lifting his eyebrow up.  
“We’re not?” Minhyun innocently asks, looking a little let down. Sungwoon reaches over to cup his face, thumbing at his cheek.

“No. You’re my ex boyfriend’s close friend,” Sungwoon bluntly answers. Friendship was never something he ever wanted from Minhyun.

“You’re more like the enemy,” Sungwoon jokes, pinching Minhyun’s face.

“The enemy you just dined with!” Minhyun mutters, he pulls away from Sungwoon, not meeting his gaze. Was he pouting?

“That’s adulthood, you talk to, eat with and sometimes fuck your enemies” Sungwoon answers. “You should know this better than I do” he adds, referencing Minhyun’s affair with his professor.

There’s a slight pause, before Minhyun bursts into laughter. Sungwoon was t that funny, he was sure the alcohol was helping.

(x)

“Do you think about him?” Minhyun asks, mouth full of toothpaste, his toothbrush in hand. 

Minhyun looks at Sungwoon’s reflection of his hotel room bathroom’s mirror, waiting for an answer from Sungwoon.

Minhyun had invited Sungwoon into his room after the wedding reception had started winding down. Sungwoon’s room was a few floors above.

Sungwoon had decided it would be too hard to get there, more steps. And with that logic Minhyun had agreed to invite him into his hotel room.

“Who?” Sungwoon asks, standing in the bathroom’s doorway waiting for Minhyun to finish up cleaning up.

Sungwoon has already cleaned up, he was showered and ready to lay down. With no pyjamas, Sungwoon has taken to wearing one of the hotel’s baby blue fluffy dressing gowns.

“Narrow it down, there are like 3 and a half billion hims on the planet” Sungwoon teases Minhyun.

“You have only dated a few and I only know one of them,” Minhyun clarifies after spitting and gurgling. He turns to Sungwoon waiting for an answer. 

Ah Kang Dumbass Daniel,” Sungwoon answers, before heading toward the room’s bedroom area.

“So things didn’t end too well?” Minhyun asks, following the smaller man. He climbs into the bed with the small pale man. 

“Well he cheated on me with his quote on quote best friend,” Sungwoon answers sourly, remembers catching his boyfriend out in the act.

“I thought he broke up with you before-“Minhyun looks genuinely shocked, as if what Sungwoon was telling him conflicted with Sungwoon.

“No. I broke it off,” Sungwoon who had been getting himself comfortable under the duvet, stops and turns to answer Minhyun. 

“You sure?” Minhyun asks sounding very incredulous, which irritates Sungwoon to no end.

“Yes I’m bloody sure!” Sungwoon was prideful, but he wasn’t a liar either. Being dumped by Daniel would have been easier than the truth. 

“I don’t take being cheated on too lightly!” Sungwoon wasn’t someone to give into begging and pleading. He didn’t take Daniel back after his betrayal.

“How did you find out?” Minhyun asks, leaning back onto the propped up pillow, his arms open and inviting for Sungwoon. 

“The Idiot installed a home surveillance app and he gave me the password,” Sungwoon sits down next to Minhyun, who’s arms make their way around his waist.

“Wow, you’re right. He’s a dumbass,” Minhyun pauses before suddenly agreeing with Sungwoon, it makes me cackle.

“A horny dumbass,” Sungwoon adds, remembering how he had caught his ex boyfriend cheating on him, just the year before.

For weeks Sungwoon has been suspicious when it came to her relationship between Daniel and his best friend. 

While at work, Sungwoon had logged into their home surveillance and was greeted with footage of his then boyfriend banging his best friend on the sofa.

“I know that feeling all too well” Minhyun jokes, trying to lightening the mood, but Sungwoon was getting wound up.

“Is that what they told you?” Sungwoon turns to look up at the handsome man. “That he broke it off with me?” he couldn’t let it go.

There was a heat rushing through Sungwoon, it wasn’t the kind of heat he had been looking for if he were being honest. He was angry.

“Well no, I just assumed” Minhyun carefully tries to dowse out the fire that he had begun. “You left so suddenly” his explanation sounded weak.

“So that means I was dumped?” Sungwoon sits up to confront Minhyun. He was frustrated and irritated.

“Niel got together so soon after you left, so I just assumed” Minhyun sits up to try to explain to Sungwoon, holding onto his arm. 

“Now I know the truth, you broke it off,” Minhyun tries to quickly correct his mistake, he clings not Sungwoon who melts under his touch. He couldn’t be mad for too long. 

“Yes, because I didn’t go around sleeping with my best friend” Sungwoon huffs, but feeling Minhyun’s arms around his waist, melts his frosty wall..

“Your best friend is a woman,” Minhyun, he laughs. His smile sends flutters through Sungwoon for the nth time for the day.

“Still. I didn’t stray!” Sungwoon insists. it’s not like Sungwoon had never had opportunities to stray. 

It wasn’t like Kang Daniel was the only person who had ever expressed interested in Sungwoon. But Daniel had been the one to insist that they turn their hook-ups into something more serious. 

“Were you ever tempted?” Minhyun probes, he waits looking almost too nervous. 

“Sometimes. But I practiced restraint,” Sungwoon was the type that if he made a commitment, he wouldn’t back out of it. He wasn’t the perfect boyfriend and he never tried to be, but he never lied or cheated.

“Daniel and restraint are like two conflicting concepts,” Minhyun adds more of an observation than a critique.

“I guess Ong Seungwoo is his heart,” Sungwoon concludes, leaning onto backboard of the bed. “Whatever. I’m over it” he dismisses. 

“Are you?” Minhyun asks, as he sidles up close to Sungwoon. “Yup” Sungwoon casually answers, he reaches for the remote control, he switches on the television.

“Just like that?” Minhyun continues to probe for some reason. Why was he so interested in how Sungwoon felt?

“I was never mad that he fell for Seungwoo. They were close, had a bond and I knew that,” Minhyun listens closely as Sungwoon explains his feelings. 

I always felt like I was trespassing when it came to those two. But I was in love” Sungwoon admits he had ignored the signs in favour of remaining with Daniel.

“What hurt me was the lies. It wasn’t like a one off or few times,” Sungwoon wasn’t unreasonable. 

Sure he would have been hurt, but if Daniel had just told him he wanted to be with someone else, Sungwoon wouldn’t have clung to him.

“I don’t like lying,” Sungwoon didn’t like complications. Lies made all situations much more complicated.

“Sometimes lies aren’t necessarily about you, but about the person telling them,” Minhyun tries to explain.

“You said you got tempted when you were with Daniel,” Minhyun shifts the conversation from the more intense conversation.

“By anyone I know?” Minhyun adds, watching Sungwoon expectantly and almost hopefully. But it wasn’t because of any potential gossip, Sungwoon wondered what it was.

“Yeah. This media studies nerd,” Sungwoon reveals casually, but it has an effect on Minhyun. He leans in waiting for an answer.

“In my class?” Minhyun sits up surprised, pulling Sungwoon onto his lap. 

“I saw him from time to time at parties. We never really talked that much though,” Sungwoon sits up looking at Minhyun directly in the eye.

“Do you think he liked you back?” Minhyun enquires. He looked incredibly invested in what Sungwoon had to say.

“Probably,” Sungwoon answers flippantly. It was the truth, he did think that the person in question had been and was still attracted to him.

“Modest!” Minhyun scoffs out. “What? Cause you’re so desirable?” he teases Sungwoon.

“Maybe. Or maybe I’m not an idiot and I can tell when someone is mentally ripping my clothes off,” Sungwoon directs his comeback to Minhyun. 

“You’ve gone silent” Sungwoon notes, his hand sliding to Minhyun’s bare thigh peeking out of his dressing gown.

“How well do I know this guy?” Minhyun asks dumbly. He looks down at Sungwoon’s hand, but he doesn’t remove it.

“Better than anyone else I assume?” Sungwoon wonders if Minhyun was playing dumb or if he was really clueless to the signals he was giving.

“Me?” Minhyun blinks surprised, he stutters before getting slacked jaw. He looks at Sungwoon for an answer.

“Yes! Deny it all you want but I know you’re attracted”, Sungwoon is direct and to the point. He was tired of circling around the obvious. 

Sungwoon pulls the gown to the side exposing more of Minhyun’s milky white thighs, his slides further up towards his crotch and Minhyun watches him closely. 

“I mean, you’ve got me in my bed tonight,” Sungwoon means in closer to Minhyun, leaving inches between them.

“You’re the one who wanted to come”, Minhyun protests. But He doesn’t pull away. Sungwoon leans in to press a light kiss onto his lips.

“I know what I said. And you could have said no” Sungwoon points out that the man didn’t have to be so inviting. 

“You could have turned around as I got naked in front of you. You could put some distance between us,” Sungwoon has tested Minhyun with small actions and had come to the conclusion that there as a mutual attraction. 

Minhyun had been doing things with Sungwoon, that normal friends or acquaintances didn’t do, for example, spooning him for close to two hours.

“You’ve been enjoying having me here” Sungwoon’s statement is one that Minhyun can’t deny for some reason. Instead he leans in to kiss Sungwoon again, this time it’s a deeper kiss.

Sungwoon tilts his head allowing Minhyun access into his mouth as he parts his lips. Minhyun cups Sungwoon face, pulling her into for a deeper kiss. Minhyun’s tongue sliding inside of the man’s welcoming mouth, his free hand sliding to Sungwoon’s waist pulling him closer. 

Sungwoon sighs into the kiss, his hands stroking Minhyun’s length into semi hardness. Sungwoon continues to stroke his impressive showing, win in some sighing and moaning. 

“How long have you been wanting to do that?” Sungwoon asks when Minhyun pulls away from the kiss.

“A while,” Minhyun squeaks out a confession, looking worked up by Sungwoon. 

“Me too” Sungwoon admits flashing a bright smile, before leaning in to kiss Minhyun, enjoying his deliciously lewd face.

Climbing Minhyun’s lap, Sungwoon deepens the kiss. He wanted to mess Minhyun up, to get him to moan and break him down slightly.

(x)

“This is delicious,” a mussy haired Sungwoon marvels over the delicious room service breakfast that he and Minhyun were sharing. 

It was early in the morning, the day after the wedding. The sun was up and shining through the hotel room’s windows. 

Sungwoon and Minhyun had woken up, and checked on the wedding couple who were now on their honeymoon in Bangkok. Now they were settled down to eat breakfast.  
It’s comfortable, and almost as blissful as the sex they had. For Sungwoon it was satisfying, like the sexual tension that had built up between the two of them over the years had been cleared. But something was troubling Minhyun.

“I lied,” Minhyun speaks up suddenly, his expression had darkened, mildly concerning Sungwoon.

“About how you were going to make me come?” Sungwoon teases the younger, whilst in the middle of chewing his bacon butty. 

“I did, didn’t I?” Minhyun is briefly distracted by Sungwoon’s teasing, he leans in to Sungwoon, pulling them closely.

“Did you? Or did I fake it?” Sungwoon continues to tease Minhyun, enjoying his reaction. 

“Can guys do that?” Minhyun questions innocently. 

“Can we?” Sungwoon continues to tease Minhyun, all with s poker face just to further rile up his lover.

“Shut up!” Minhyun pridefully and immaturely dismisses.

“What did you lie about, liar?” Sungwoon asks, reminding Minhyun what had been so heavy on his heart. 

“Niel” Minhyun reveals with a very heavy sigh, one that is immediately concerning for Sungwoon. 

“What about him?” Sungwoon can barely hide his irritation at his ex’s name being brought up for the umpteenth time.

Sungwoon was so tired of talking about someone he had put behind him, he had moved across from town to get away from being reminded of this person.

“Niel and Seungwoo broke up not long ago,” Minhyun reveals.

“Right” Sungwoon answers with a nod of the head, his poker face not giving much away. 

“Daniel tried to make things to work with Ong, but I think his heart was still with you. He never really got over you,” Minhyun reveals. 

“Good. I’m glad I left an impression,” Sungwoon dismisses, before leaning in to kiss Minhyun.

“Every now and then he talks about your relationship, the happy times,” Minhyun adds as Sungwoon pulls from the kiss.

“You cut him off so he tends to find things out from third parties,” After their breakup, Sungwoon had moved out of his shared flat with Daniel taking on the financial hit, and he had distanced himself away from Daniel.  
Sungwoon had already heard through mutual friends that Daniel asked about him a lot, but that wasn’t enough to weak his resolve. Daniel has cheated and lied and Sungwoon wouldn’t go back.

“It’s not a criminal act” Sungwoon defends himself. He had done what he needed to do to protect himself. 

“I know. But don’t you ever consider getting back with him?” Minhyun asks, irritating him a little. 

“I did briefly, but he was with Seungwoo and I don’t like disrupting happy homes,” Sungwoon admits. 

Sungwoon was hurt when he had heard how Daniel quickly how Daniel has moved on. Just weeks after their break up he was with Seuneoo officially and it had been a little off putting. 

“What about now? He’s free and single?” Minhyun continues to push the scenario and it was irking Sungwoon.

“You’re free and single,” Sungwoon points out, as he takes ahold of Minhyun’s hand, entangling their fingers together.

“I’m his friend” Minhyun weakly tries to protest, but Sungwoon is having none of it. Why was he being like this now? They had crossed the line.

“It’s too late!!” Sungwoon snaps. “All of this, false regret!” Sungwoon gets up on his knees and climbs atop Minhyun’s lap. 

“It’s no use when you’ve already been balls deep inside of me,” Sungwoon tries to joke and relieve his tension but he could see that Minhyun was still conflicted. 

“I wouldn’t tell Daniel,” Minhyun was trying to give Sungwoon an out. Before this wen further and he got his feelings hurt.

“Tell him! I don’t care! I’m single” Sungwoon confidently dismisses. He had done no wrong. “I can do what I want!” Sungwoon insists but he wasn’t backing down.

“Should I pretend that I never slept with the guy I’ve always wanted to bag?” Sungwoon wasn’t really asking a question. He was making a statement.

It had been a long time coming for him and he was sure about what they had done and were doing, but it appeared that Minhyun had some doubts.

“Do you want me to leave?” Sungwoon pushes Minhyun to speak up. 

“No I don’t” Minhyun looks up to Sungwoon’s face, he inches closer to Sungwoon but doesn’t go any further.

“Then what do you want?” Sungwoon asks, he didn’t want to pursue anything if Minhyun was doubting himself like this.  
“I want you”, Minhyun admits. Sungwoon smiles at Minhyun’s confession. He leans in to peck the younger man. 

“Then we’ll see how things go. Swap numbers and try hanging out before looking at dating. Maybe keep sleeping together in the meantime,” Sungwoon didn’t plan on marrying Minhyun, but he wouldn’t be against hanging out.

“No feeling guilty, because we’re both single,” Sungwoon sternly advises. 

“Right” Minhyun answers, sounding slightly unsure but it was still better than nothing, Sungwoon would work on him.

“We have no obligations to anyone else but ourselves right?” Sungwoon promise Minhyun who nods his head in agreement.

“Good, case closed” Sungwoon bangs a fake gavel. Before turning his attention to Minhyun who had been watching him pretty closely up until now. 

“What is it now?” Sungwoon asks sounding exasperated. He didn’t want to talk about his past or his ex, he was about the future.

“Did you really fake it?” Minhyun’s question catches Sungwoon off guarding before sending him into lots of laugher.

“I can neither confirm nor deny,” Sungwoon jokes in response. 

“Fine!” Minhyun grabs Sungwoon by the hips and carefully flips him over making sure to avoid the half of the bed they had used to balance their breakfast.

“This time I’m going to make you confirm it,” Minhyun determined promises, climbing on top Sungwoon. 

“Sounds delightful!” Sungwoon replies, before bursting in a fit of giggles, which are soon muffled by the lips of his lover.


	2. Situationship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sungwoon and Minhyun are together in a room with friends and Ong Seungwoo. The homewrecker.

  
Today was a special occasion, it was the celebration of the engagement of Yoon Jisung and his girlfriend Park Jeonghwa.

  
The couple hadn’t been together that long, just over a year. But Jisung was head over heels and had proposed to his girlfriend, who had unsurprisingly accepted the proposal.

In celebration of their future union, the pair had invited their friends to a last minute house party. With lots of takeout ordered, and alcohol to accompany the music and games.

  
“Thank you so much for saying yes,” Park Jihoon praises Jeonghwa, but it comes across as a jab towards the newly engaged man.

“We always worried about him,” Park Woojin – Jihoon’s right hand man and partner in crime - continues teasing.

  
“Worried?” Jeonghwa asks with a tilt of her head, a genehinely confused expression on her face.

“Don’t you have homework?” Jisung sneers, barely. He was too nice to actually come off as bitchy.

  
“You know ending up alone!” Woojin ignores the jab and clarifies to Jeonghwa.

“Alone?” Jeonghwa aks, either feigning ignorance, or really being ignorant, Jisung wasn’t sure.

  
“That’s the face of a man who could have been doomed to being alone forever,” Jihoon playfully jabs.

“Shut up brats!” Jisung scolds, gaining some laughs. There was no power or threatening energy behind her words.

  
“Please take care of him,” Woojin continues to use a syrupy sweet tone.

  
“Don’t sign a prenup, you need compensation for-“ Jihoon adds before waving in Jisung’s general direction, as if that was an explanation.

“I said shut it you jerks!” Jisung pouts, before letting out a long and weary sign., Being taken down by two teenagers was not good for his ego.#

  
“Who invited these children?” Jisung huffs childishly, to his fiancée who smiles watching him fondly. Jeonghwa strokes through Jisung’s hair.

“We’re not children!” Jihoon quickly speaks up, clearly sensitive about his age. But his protesting does come off as a child’s tantrum.

  
“Barely!” Jisung quickly claps back. He was in his late twenties, and barely felt like an adult himself.

  
“Secondly Jeonghwa is my cousin, of course we had to come!” Woojin speaks up, hooking arms with Jeonghwa who leans her head onto Woojin’s.

“Lastly, she’s way out of your league!” Jihoon hits below the belt, causing Jisung to wince a little, but he doesn’t protest.

  
“Somehow you managed to convince her to marry you,” Jihoon ruthlessly continues his take down of a man almost a decade older than him.  
Jisung begins to regret being so fun and light hearted, no one took him seriously, not even himself and certainly not his giggling fiancée.

“Baaabe!”, Jisung whines to his fiancée. “Are you just going to allow him to speak to me like that?” Jisung looks to fiancée for some back up.

  
“Hey, take it easy on the old man!” Jeonghwa turns to playfully scold the younger men, before reaching to hug Jisung comfortingly.

“Old man?” Jisung is quick to clock the sneak diss.

  
“Jisung just got promoted!” Jeonghwa doesn’t address her sneak diss, instead she slyly changes the subject matter.

  
“No longer a beat cop?” Woojin asks seemingly interested and quite impressed.

“No, I am now a detective”, Jisung feels a rush of pride and begins to boast of his latest achievement.

  
“So don’t do anything illegal, or I’ll catch you” he teases the pair, pinching the Jihoon’s cheeks.

  
“Good luck with that grandpa!” Jihoon retorts, as he pulls away from the older Jisung’s surprisingly firm grip.

  
“We’re going to get some drinks,” Woojin announces, giving them a small wave, and pulling his friend with him.

“Grandpa? I’m eight years older than them!” Jisung protests. “At least uncle would make sense!” Jisung adds, causing Jeonghwa to giggles.

  
“I know! I know sweetie!” Jeonghwa pats Jisung’s back, placing comforting kisses onto his face.

“Oh Sungwoon!” Jeonghwa spots a close friend approaching, as walks through the flat’s open front door.

“You’re here!” Jisung leaves his fiancee’s arms and lunges into his friend’s arms. Sungwoon manages to catch Jisung and hold him up without being bowled over.

  
Sungwoon had lived with Jisung for two years in university and had remained very close years after. He had rushed straight from work to Jisung’s house, to celebrate his engagement. He was totally happy for his friend.

  
“Just about!” Sungwoon had been busy recently, his new working role, was close to a tyrant. But his desire to climb up the ranks meant he was willing to put up with lots of shit.

“Congrats Jisung!” Sungwoon pats his friend’s back, used to Jisung’s lingering hugs, he quirks up his eyebrow at Jeonghwa.

  
“It’s so good to see friendly face!” Jisung pulls away from Sungwoon, placing a loose arm around his shoulder.

“Here’s my gift!” Sungwoon coolly hands over the envelope to the bride to be.

  
“You didn’t have to!” Jeonghwa smiles grateful of the present. Sungwoon had been the only guest to bring a gift for the informal event.

  
“It’s just a gift card” Sungwoon waves it off. He managed to get it during his lunch break. It wasn’t a well thought out gift.

“Thoughtful none the less” Jisung smiles, looking genuinely happy and grateful. He squeezes Sungwoon’s shoulder.

  
“So Jeong, are you really going to go through with this? You can change your mind you know,” Sungwoon teases Jisung whose face breaks into a slight crying face.

“Not you too!” Jisung man whines, he pulls away from Sungwoon and scurries over to Jeonghwa’s side, clinging onto her.

  
“My fiancé has had enough teasing for the day!” Jeonghwa steps in for her man.

  
“Okay I’ll lay off,” Sungwoon could see by Jisung, all the jokes he prepared wouldn’t be well received, he’d try it another time.

“Congrats you two!” Sungwoon was genuinely happy for the couple. He enjoyed seeing them together and wished only for their happiness.

  
“Thank you! And thanks for coming,” Jisung perks up a little as Sungwoon heads off into flat.

  
“The food and drinks are on the kitchen island, help yourself!” Jeonghwa instructs Sungwoon.

“Its okay baby, they were just kidding,” Jeonghwa comforts her fiancé as he begins another round of pouting.

  
“Were they? i don’t know, I’m so bloated and I feel so emotional,” Jisung pats his stomach, but his fiancé is there to comfort him, as Sungwoon chuckles at the older man’s behaviour.

(-)

Relaxed and settled, Sungwoon lets his brain air out. He had been up since dawn trying to prepare for work, then running around after his boss and fulfilling whatever ridiculous request he had for him.

  
Sungwoon hated his job, but he loved the money and the fact his career would almost certainly be made at the company spurred him on further.

“Huh, I was wondering where all the food went. Seems you beenhoarding it,” Sungwoon hears a familiar, voice call to his spot in the living room.

  
Sungwoon is joined on the sofa by a handsome man that he was in a situationship with. They were hooking up, but not with other people, it was like a relationship but not made official yet. They were both being cautious.

“I’m super hungry” Sungwoon answers whilst continuing to munch away slowly at the pile of food on his plate.

  
“I can see,” Minhyun answers with a teasing smile, he casually drapes his arm across the back of the sofa.

  
Sungwoon’s heart flutters just looking at the man. He thought he’d get used to the Minhyun visuals. Months into their relationship and still Hwang Minhyun made a great impact.

“You know me well,” Sungwoon shrugs it off, he wasn’t easily teased. No matter how much Minhyun tried.

  
“You have a big appetite,” Minhyun scoots closer to Sungwoon taking one of his plates and resting it on his lap. “In more ways than one” he whispers the last part before giddily giggling.

“If only you had the stamina to keep up!” Sungwoon teases with a mouthful, he doesn’t miss a beat.

  
“One day I’ll catch up” Minhyun laughs in response, leaning in closer to Sungwoon, reaching for one of the chips on his plate.

“Hey! I didn’t say you could have any!” Sungwoon protests, slapping Minhyun’s slender hand away.

  
“I’ve eaten your ass, eating your chips shouldn’t be offensive!” Minhyun protests with a pout so cute that Sungwoon almost gives into him. Almost.

“That’s terrible logic. One of those things is giving me something, the other is taking away from me,” Sungwoon playfully argues.

  
“Am I interrupting something?” Jihoon interrupts Sungwoon and Minhyun in the middle of their banter and flirting.

“No, speak Satan’s spawn,” Sungwoon ignores the raised eyebrow the little cherub faced fucker was giving him.

  
“Jisung and Jeonghwa are doing the some stupid games and they told you to get over,” Jihoon answers shortly, glaring at Sungwoon, almost as if he wanted to defeat him in a battle of wills.

  
Sungwoon wasn’t one to fall for it. He was one of the few adults who could not be intimidated by the barely legal teen.

“Bring your food over Cloud,” getting up, Minhyun takes Sungwoon’s cup and plate for him.

  
“Cloud?” Jihoon turns around to ask, his interest gained.

  
Sungwoon waves it away, he gets up and follows Minhyun into the front room, as he does he spots the last guests entering the room. Among the guests was someone he hadn’t seen in over a year, the handsome novelist Ong Seungwoo. Wrecker of homes.

(-)

“I didn’t realise he was so close to Jisung,” Sungwoon mutters under his breath, words only picked up by Minhyun.

  
The two were sat in the corner of the room on bean bags, snacking on the plate that Sungwoon had set up. The room was the biggest in the house, but was still not enough for the group of twenty plus. Sofas, and chairs were taken, some were squatted on the floor.

“You know Jisung, he’s friends with everyone,” Minhyun had gotten to know Jisung through Daniel. He was warm, friendly and accommodating.

  
Jisung treated Minhyun like he was his own person and not an extension of Daniel. With that kind of attitude, Minhyun could understand how popular Jisung was with many people. Seungwoo included.

“Idiot” Sungwoon stubbornly mutters. Aware of the eyes on, waiting for him to have an outburst of some sort.

  
Most of the people in the room were mutual friends. They knew about his break up with Daniel. They also knew how it went down, well some knew that Daniel and Seungwoo got together, and not the part about Sungwoon catching the two idiots together.

With this knowledge, most eyes were on Sungwoon. Watching for a reaction, not the cool relaxed one he was giving now. But a more explosive and angry one.

  
People lived for drama, but he didn’t. He could see Ong Seungwoo looking like a puppy, scared that it’s owner was going to strike out at him, but Sungwoon wasn’t like that. Most of the time.

“If he heard you say that, he might unfriend you,” Minhyun half jokes.

  
“No he wouldn’t,” Sungwoon dismisses the idea. “He loves me…” Jisung had heard worse from Sungwoon and yet they remained close friends.

  
“It’s annoying” Sungwoon lies. The truth was, he was grateful to have a friend like Jisung. He had been there for Sungwoon during his breakup with Daniel, and instead of siding with the hurt puppy Daniel, he believed Sungwoon and supported him.

“You’re strange Ha Sungwoon,” Minhyun teases, pinching Sungwoon’s face.

  
Sungwoon pulls away, aware that the eyes of the room are placed firmly on him. Minhyun backs away slowly realising his mistake.

  
“Did you know he was coming?” Sungwoon turn his attention back to Seungwoo.

  
The handsome novelist was sat amongst female friends, chatting and giggling, over to Sungwoon every now and then.

“No. I haven’t really spoken to him since they broke up,” Minhyun had been pretty busy of lately, with work, and Sungwoon. He had barely kept up with his friends like Daniel, let alone Seungwoo.

  
Minhyun would be lying if he said he felt guilty. Not when he got to spend some of his best moments in the company of Sungwoon. His feelings for the man just seemed to grow deeper with each encounter they had.

“I was expecting Niel’s goofy ass to show up to be honest,” Sungwoon was relieved not to come face to face with his ex.

  
Having his ex-boyfriend and the guy he cheated on him with in the same room would be extremely awkward. Their group of friends had managed to avoid such a situation for a year, but he supposed the expiration on such sensitivity would be soon over.

“Niel had a family emergency”, Minhyun informs, immediately concerning Sungwoon. Just cause he broke up with Daniel didn’t mean he stopped caring about him completely.  
“His sister in law went into labour, but it was a little complicated,” Minhyun adds, looking equally as concerned as Sungwoon.

“Oh? Hope she’s fine” Sungwoon’s heart dropped at the news. He had gotten along well with his mother and brother, he had even been Daniel’s date to his brother’s wedding.

“I think she will!” Minhyun doesn’t his best to reassure Sungwoon, adding that from the little Daniel had told him. It wasn’t bad news, but they just had to keep a watchful eye on the new born.

  
Daniel was there as moral support for the tired new parents. Sungwoon knew how close Daniel was to his older brother, he would have insisted on staying to help in any way that he could.

“When was the last time that you spoke?” Minhyun looks down at Sungwoon who had returned to snacking off of one plate. “You and Ong? When was the last time you spoke?” Minhyun adds.

“I don’t know” Sungwoon says shrugging his narrow shoulders. “A year ago or something like that?” Sungwoon’s face scrunches as he makes a guess.  
Sungwoon hadn’t spoken to Seungwoo in as long as he hadn’t spoken to Daniel. He had ignored the Seungwoo’s messages, and fortunately they hadn’t bumped into each other over the year.

“Okay guys we want you to get in groups of four!” Jeonghwa claps and calls attention to the chattering room.  
”The winning team will get the latest exclusive mixtape from Ms LE!” Jisung announces much to the disinterest and confusion of most of the people in the room.

“A mixtape? That’s it?” Jihoon is the first to make his complaint, looking very much unimpressed.

  
“Who’s Ms LE?” Woojin asks the question that most in the room nod along to. Sungwoon, Seungwoo and Minhyun seemed to be the only ones amongst the guests who knew of Ms LE and her famed mixtapes.

“Well Children,” Jisung makes a point to direct most of his speech to Woojin and Jihoon who blow raspberries in his direction.

  
“Ms LE got some of us through our studies,” Jisung been friends with everyone, befriended one of the university’s coolest students.

“LE’s mixtapes have some of the best songs to study to as well as some original songs,” Sungwoon reveals gaining Jihoon’s attentjon.

“I can attest to it!” Minhyun adds. He had managed to get the hook up from Daniel, they were the perfect mix of mellow but not too chill that they could send you to sleep.  
“They’re amazing” Jisung continues his sales pitch and it seems to be winning everyone in the room around, even the initially sceptical Woojin and Jihoon.

“Fine, you have me interested!” Jihoon claps his hands, finally he was incentivised to compete.

  
“In that case, we’ll team up with you guys,” Jihoon turns to Sungwoon and Minhyun, he doesn’t ask.

  
Jihoon never asked for anything, he didn’t need to. He was a kid who always got his way, and even though Sungwoon is tempted to be petty and decline but he doesn’t.  
“Okay go get some paper and pens” Sungwoon instructs Jihoon and Woojin.

“Who are you ordering around?” Jihoon retorts, despite getting up onto his feet.

  
Although he liked to talk big, Jihoon was respectful to those older than him. Deep down inside he was a nice kid, and Sungwoon could relate to having a harsh exterior and soft interior.

  
(-)

“Prussia is not a country!” Jisung announces, after checking on his phone. “It was like a corridor or something. It was an area that connected some countries in Europe” he paraphrases what he had rad of the internet.

  
Whether it was right or wrong. He just knew it wasn’t a country, and he was ignoring the death glare he was getting from the uber competitive Park Jihoon.

They were playing the country game. There several categories to fill in. Countries, cities, girl’s names, boy’s names, songs, movies, actors, actresses, animals and fruits.  
A wrong answer got you zero points, an answer guessed by others got five points and a unique answer got ten points. That was all tallied and at the end the group with the most points won.

  
Sungwoon, Minhyun and Woojin were taking the game serious. All competitive with the desire to win, but they weren’t as hell bent as Park Jihoon who was arguing every decision, despite being so far in the lead that they were most certainly winning the mixtape.

  
“It’s not a country. So that’s zero points for you shorties,” Jisung puts his foot down as the game’s officiant.

  
“And Mr six foot and handsome,” Jeonghwa adds, addressing Minhyun who was much taller than the others in his team.

“Careful Jisung!” Seungwoo warns from across the room gaining some laughs.

  
“Minhyunie is really handsome though!” Jisung agrees with his fiancée, pointing and winking towards Minhyun.

  
“Careful Jeonghwa!” Seungwoo adds playfully, gaining more laughs. Even Sungwoon who had this point had been an ice block.

“Okay guys, back to the game!” Jeonghwa turns the attention back to the game. But she was glad to have to comfortable and light atmosphere.

“What movies do you have?” Jisung turns his attention back to the game.

  
“The Oxtail soup team?” Jisung points to one of the all-male teams.

  
“Pretty Woman!” Kim Moonkyu the team’s captain answers confidently. But the answer gains some giggles from the room.

“A classic and totally heterosexual answer!” Jisung has fun teasing Moonkyu and the team.

  
“Hey! We’re in 2019, we don’t let gender roles dictate us and Richard Gere and Julia Roberts shared lots of chemistry!” Moonkyu defends himself with confidence gaining him some claps from people in the room, most of the female persuasion.

“It is a good movie!” Jisung answers casually. “I mean, at least that what my fiancé tells me,” he adds cheekily.

  
“Okay, now over to the Winners. With the name that will surely backfire,” Jisung turns his attention to Seungwoo’s team.

“Peach Girl!” Seungwoo answers confidently for his team.

  
“The manga?” Minhyun asks, basically outing himself.

  
“You read the manga?” Seungwoo turns his attention to Minhyun surprised to have found another fan of the series.

  
“Yes! It’s a classic!” Minhyun answers confidently. Sungwoon sits next to him, silent, but a little bothered, not that he would admit it.

“Oh my god, isn’t’ It just?!” Seungwoo gushes, not about Minhyun but the series, but it’s easily misunderstood.

  
“Okay guys, get a room!” Jihoon dismisses. He was impatient, he was focused on winning.

  
“They’re both so handsome!” someone from Seungwoo’s team comments, as if to suggest something that didn’t please Sungwoon.

“Kang Daniel would murder them both,” Moonkyu waves away the suggestion as if it were absurd.

  
An ex of Daniel’s with his best friend? Minhyun and Sungwoon swap an awkward side glance but say nothing.

  
“It’d never happen!” Seungwoo insists, and that’s the end of that. Jisung shifts the direction of the conversation back to the game.

(-)

“Is any of that to share?”, Sungwoon is in the kitchen fixing up yet another plate of something to eat when his lover approaches him.

  
“No. Don’t even think about it!” Sungwoon dismisses. His attention mainly focused on the food, but he does look briefly to acknowledge Minhyun as he enters the room.

  
The rest of the party guests were tallying up the scores from the game and chatting up a storm. Sungwoon didn’t care, so he had gotten up for more food.

  
“Yet you don’t even put on any weight,” Minhyun had waited a little while, before following Sungwoon out, not wanting to cause suspicion.

  
“I’m enjoying it, my family is knowing for plumping up in their thirties,” both of Sungwoon’s parents plumped up at a certain age.

  
Sungwoon had seen uncles, aunts and cousins also put on some weight once crossing the threshold of their thirties, he knew he probably wouldn’t escape that.

“You’ve got some way to go,” Minhyun wouldn’t be bothered by that any way, he thought Sungwoon would look cute if plumper.

  
“Exactly. I have to enjoy it while I can,” Sungwoon puts together a double decker hamburger which he would be heating up in the microwave.

“Plus you’re always running around for work. You didn’t eat all day did you?” Minhyun couldn’t help but worrying. He was a worry wart.

“I did when I got here,” Sungwoon answers, aware of the concern written on Minhyun’s face.

  
“That’s not good Cloud!” Minhyun quietly scolds, reaching over to give Sungwoon’s cheek a quick squeeze.

  
Minhyun had been dying for an excuse to touch the older man ever since he had seen him earlier, but there had been too many watching eyes.

“See, if you keep calling me that in public. You might have to explain why to people,” Sungwoon pulls away, he lectures Minhyun.

  
“True. The twin tyrants seemed suspicious,” Minhyun had noticed any time he talked to Sungwoon, it had gotten Woojin and Jihoon whispering between themselves. It had Minhyun feeling paranoid.

“You need to stop looking at me like that,” Sungwoon further adds to his earlier criticism of his lover.

  
“Like what?” Minhyun asks innocently with a raise of his eyebrow.

  
“Like you want to kiss me,” Sungwoon scolds Minhyun who had made it pretty obvious throughout the night that there was something going on between the two of them.

Unlike Sungwoon, Minhyun didn’t have great poker face. He wore his emotions on his sleeve. Minyun had been touchy with him, he spoke sweetly too him and did everything short of actually announcing their relationship.

  
Sungwoon didn’t like lying to his friends, but for Minhyun’s sake he was willing to omit things, but Minhyun wasn’t doing a great job keeping up with him.

“Jisung’s dopey-self noticed it,” Sungwoon had noticed that noticed Jisung watching him interact with Minhyun very closely.  
“Well, he’s detective, maybe he’s just keen eyed” Minhyun wrongly suggests, getting a head shake from Sungwoon.

“No. You’re just really obvious!” Sungwoon quickly dismisses.

  
“Well you can’t pout your lips like that and expect me not to want to do anything about it,” Minhyun leans in closer to Sungwoon, he felt like he was being pulled in by a spell.  
Minhyun leans down, to plant a soft and short kiss onto Sungwoon’s lips. Sungwoon does kiss back, but not with the usual passion and vigour that he would normally.

“Well you’re the one who asked to keep us a secret, so stick to it,” Sungwoon pushes Minhyun away, but in the corner of his eyes he catches sight of another guest.

  
“Hey ONG, bring the Cherry Tango!” Jisung calls out from the other room.

Stood waiting in the kitchen doorway, was a slacked jaw and dumb looking Ong Seungwoo. Daniel’s now ex-boyfriend, and probably best friend who would tell Daniel what he had overheard as soon as the party was over.

  
Sungwoon supposed, but he didn’t care, but he knew Minhyun did, he could see the colour drain out of his lover’s already pale face.

“Yes I will!” Seungwoo breaks the silence, his surprised expression changing into a warm friendly one.

  
Seungwoo walks past Minhyun to the drinks area, not saying a word. Pretending he hadn’t seen anything.

  
“Seungwoo… is there any food left?!” Jisung yells from the next room.

  
“Yeah!” Minhyun awkwardly answers for Seungwoo who just, smiles – very awkwardly, as he picks up the drinks.

  
It irritates Sungwoon. Sungwoon wordlessly takes his plate and walks past the novelist. If Seungwoo wasn’t going to ask any questions, and Sungwoon wasn’t going to give him any answers.

(-)

“So what’s going on with you two?” Jisung asks cutting through the party’s conversation.

  
After the country game, the party guests had spread across the apartment and only a handful remained in the main room.

  
Jisung, Jeonghwa, Seungwoo, Jihoon, Woojin, Minhyun and Sungwoon were all gathered together and the oldest in the group had finally addressed the elephant in the room.

“Huh?” Minhyun looks up from the magazine, that he had been barely studying, panic written across his face.

  
“Don’t play dumb. I’m talking to short and tall. The fox and the cloud. Ha and Hwang,” Jisung pushes on further.

“I’m Daniel’s friend. And he’s Daniel’s ex,” Minhyun states the obvious, much to the dissatisfaction of those in the room.

  
“There’s obviously something going on between the two of you,” Jeonghwa confronts, looking almost fed up.

  
Minhyun didn’t like this, having all these eyes on him. Meanwhile Sungwoon could feel himself getting a little irked, he looks up to Seungwoo who he suspected of gossiping.

“I didn’t say anything!” Seungwoo insists, immediately becoming awkward at all the eyes that dart his way.

  
“You guys haven’t really been hiding it well. I’ve heard from a few sources that they’ve spotted you guys out and about in town,” Jisung reveals all the gossip he had heard bubbling about the pair.

  
“It’s none of your business” Sungwoon dismisses. He was putting up a wall, not for his defence, but for Minhyun.

  
“It’s not, but we’re still curious!” Jisung pushes on, and Minhyun crumbles into the pressure.

  
“Fine. We’re seeing each other,” Minhyun confesses, to the unsurprised guests. “We like each other. I really like Sungwoon. But our situation is… complicated,” Minhyun is careful with his words.

  
Minhyun looks to Sungwoon for help, but he wasn’t saying anything, he was focused on watching Ong Seungwoo, who looked like he wanted the ground to swallow him.

“I wanted to be more certain of this thing we have, before telling everyone. I stand to risk, losing my best friend!” Minhyun continues to explain and everyone in the room seems to understand.

“I’m guessing you want us to keep this in the circle?” Jisungs asks, it was less of a question but more of a warning to the younger guests.

  
“If you could, that would be appreciated,” Minhyun sincerely pleads. He was hoping to tell Daniel in his own time, and this was not the right time at all.

“Zipped. Padlocked, key thrown away,” Jihoon mimes out the actions. He could be a little brat, but he was also a loyal friend.

  
“You make a cute couple though,” Jeonghwa points out, getting many nodding heads in the room.

  
“Thanks” Minhyun smiles, feeling a little lighter when looking at Sungwoon.

“The height difference is hilarious!” Jisung brings up what most were thinking.

  
“Burn in hell, all of you” Sungwoon mutters, before taking a bite of his burger. Food didn’t make fun of his height, food was always to be trusted.  
“It’s so cute when he threatens people!” Jisung coos fondly gaining laughs from everyone in the room.

(-)

“I’m super mega tired, I need to hit the hay,” Sungwoon manages to say before a massive yawn hits him.

  
Sungwoon and Minhyun were waiting in the main foyer area of Jisung’s apartment building. It was pouring down with rain and Sungwoon was mentally preparing himself to run through it to Minhyun’s car.

“Okay, well I’ll get my car round,” Minhyun seeing the smaller man bundled up was a cute sight. But he was going to spare him the effort of running to the car park and wetting himself completely.

  
“You stay here, it’s warm,” Minhyun says, kssing Sungwoon's cheek, before rushing off out into the rain and down the stairs towards the carpark.

“Okay!” Sungwoon waves the considerate man off. His heart flutters as he watches Minhyun run into the rain.

  
Despite being younger, Minhyun was the one who was more considerate and accommodating. Sungwoon was trying to match him, but a lot of things came second nature to Hwang Minhyun, he was just naturally soft and likeable.

“Ha Sungwoon!” a familiar voice calls, pulling Sungwoon out of his thoughts.

  
“What does he want?” Sungwoon turns to see Ong Seungwoo approaching him from the building’s lifts. He was bundled up, hat, scarf, gloves and coat, ready to head out it seemed.

“Can I talk to you for a second?” Seungwoo carefully approaches Sungwoon.

  
“Okay” Sungwoon casually answers, sensing the man had something he desperately had to say.

  
“So…“ Seungwoo starts off, his body still tense, looking like he expected Sungwoon to swing at him any moment.

“There, a second has passed,” Sungwoon jokes trying to lighten the mood.

  
“That’s immature!” Seungwoo jumps a little startled, beginning to whine.

  
“I couldn’t help it!” Sungwoon laughs. He had gotten his revenge for the man daring to come up to him looking like a lost puppy, now Seungwoo looked more determined to speak up.

“I know you hate me, but I felt like we needed to clear some things up,” Seungwoo had been trying to get the courage to approach Sungwoon all night.

“I don’t hate you,” Sungwoon states matter of a factly, surprising Seungwoo. “I don’t dislike you, I don’t resent you,” Sungwoon tries to clear up any other concerns Seungwoo might have had

“Was I surprised to see you getting pounded by my boyfriend of the time on our sofa? Not really,” Sungwoon had checked the CCTV footage in the first place because of his suspicions.

  
Daniel had been spending more time at school, supposedly for his finals. But the lack of communication between the two of them, it made Sungwoon wary.

“Was I upset by it? Yes,” Sungwoon admits, he had been hurt discovering that he had been cheated on, and for so long.

  
“Have I gotten over it since that time? Slowly but surely,” Sungwoon had nursed his wounds. He had talked about Daniel, he’d thought about Daniel and he knew he couldn’t keep thinking about the same thing over and over. He’d have to get over it.

“Right,” Seungwoo is surprised, he was expecting a verbal lashing. Sungwoon had a reputation of being able to verbally end someone if he felt like it.

  
“We’re going to probably run into each other in the future. I don’t particularly care for tension and drama,” Sungwoon had fun with his friends this evening, but it could have been a lot more enjoyable without the unspoken tension.

“I can be cordial and polite with you,” Sungwoon didn’t plan on being the Seungwoo best friend, but he could be halfway decent.

  
“What I did with Daniel, it was foul and I’m sorry” Seungwoo apologises.

“I agree,” Sungwoon wasn’t here to coddle Seungwoo in this apology. He had done something wrong and should deal with his own feelings about that.

  
“I know this sounds like an excuse. But… I let my feelings for Niel, clouded my judgement,” Seungwoo wanted Sungwoon to know he wasn’t a bad person. That he didn’t go out to try and steal Daniel.

“I had wanted him, but he always looked elsewhere,” Seungwoo reveals that he had spent childhood pining over Daniel romantically.

  
“Then when I finally found someone that I liked, and I was going to try and move on,” Seungwoo remembers drunkenly confessing to Daniel.

Sungwoon had drunk in order to get the Dutch courage to end his friendship with Daniel, but things had ended up differently when they slept together.

“But of course, Daniel wouldn’t have that….” Sungwoon finishes off, seeming to understand Seungwoo on more than a surface level.

  
“No,” Seungwoo simply answers.

  
“Well that’s Daniel for you, looks like a puppy on the outside and for the most part he is. But also, he’s a fuck boy who has to have his way,” Sungwoon wasn’t saying that Daniel was a bad person, he just had some bad habits that completely contradicted the overall good person that he was.

“Hmmm,” is all Seungwoo can say. He was in a different place from Sungwoon. He wasn’t quite over Daniel; he didn’t think he could say anything as scathing and mean it.

“I’m sorry, I know we were never really close, but what I did. It wasn’t right,” Seungwoo sincerely apologises.

  
“Like I said, it’s in the past. Forgiven and forgotten,” Sungwoon hopes to finally put things to rest.

  
Sungwoon had so many other things to worry about in his life, he would be back to work tomorrow for a tyrant, a puppy like Ong Seungwoo wasn’t it.

“Now you’re with Minhyun,” Seungwoo adds, stuttering over his words. 

  
“Even if I wasn’t,” Sungwoon answers with a shrug. He could hold a grudge and still date Minhyun, he chose not to.

  
“I’m heading off” Sungwoon nods towards the four seater parked in front of the building’s steps.

“I won’t tell Daniel” Seungwoo insists suddenly.

  
“Tell him if you want. I don’t particularly care,” Sungwoon turns to address a flustered looking Seungwoo.

  
Sungwoon didn’t take what Seungwoo was saying as a veiled threat. He was being genuine and had no bad intentions.

“That’s what I would advise for you if I was being honest” Sungwoon was being completely sincere.

  
“Dating someone like Niel can be life consuming. If you’re not in it anymore, then you should make the most of it,” Sungwoon had pushed himself into his work after breaking up with Daniel and had gotten so much done for himself.

“Right,” Seungwoo answers, not in the place to really believe those words.

  
“Goodnight Ong Seungwoo,” Sungwoon gives the younger man a pat on the back before rushing out of the foyer into the rain towards the warmth of his boyfriend and his car.

(-)

“That was eventful,” Minhyun lets out with a heavy sigh. Their fun night had ended up a little awkward and tense.

  
Sungwoon had some clothes over at Minhyun’s place, so he could stay the night, and get ready for work there instead of rushing to his own apartment. It was just convenient that way.

“Not really?” Sungwoon who was freshly washed and lotioned, laid comfortably in the sheets, leaning on Minhyun’s shoulder.

  
“So we weren’t outed as a couple and you didn’t come to a truce with Ong Seungwoo?” Minhyun had witnessed the latter event, he had been surprised about how gracious Sungwoon had been, but he was glad.

“We weren’t outed, everyone knew!” Sungwoon answers lightly slapping Minhyun’s freshly washed face.

  
“As for the truce, we were never warring in the first place. We just, decided to be cordial next we see each other,” Sungwoon wished that people wouldn’t be as dramatic when interpreting his own life’s situations. It was never that deep.

“That was nice of you. Knowing Seungwoo, I’m sure he agonised over what he did,” Minhyun knew what kind of person Seungwoo was. He wasn’t unkind, he wouldn’t have seduced Daniel from Sungwoon.

“Yeah, seeing his little sad face was annoying me,” Sungwoon half jokes. He had gotten tired of Seungwoo’s guilty face.

  
Sungwoon looked like a hurt puppy and so he got the sympathy and Sungwoon’s semi-permanent bitch face, made people look at him as if he were the bad guy.

“You’re really cute, you know that?” Minhyun plants a kiss onto Sungwoon’s forehead.

  
“So, I’ve been told” Sungwoon boasts, before leaning upwards to kiss Minhyun on the lips.

Minhyun cups Sungwoon’s face, holding him up in his arms deepening the kiss. Sungwoon parts his lips and allows Minhyun to push his tongue inside.

  
Sungwoon was leading, but in a way that allowed Minhyun to believe he was in charge. It was a magical thing that Sungwoon did, that Minhyun had only recently figured he was doing.

“Is your heart beating because of me, or is it fear?” Sungwoon teases, as he pulls from the kiss. Resting his head on a confused Minhyun’s shoulder.

“Those guys claimed they wouldn’t tell anyone, but at least four of those idiots will slip up,” Sungwoon brings Minhyun back to reality.

  
Though their friends had promised to keep the couple revelation in the group. Jisung had already said that people were gossiping.

“Sooner or later a certain Mr Kang will find out,” Sungwoon knew how rumours travelled and in no time, Daniel would find out.

  
“Yeah”, is all Minhyun can say. He was not ready to face the reality yet.

Everything between Minhyun and Sungwoon was going well. They had great banter, they connected emotionally, they had so much in common and the sex was excellent.  
This bubble they were in, it would burst eventually but while they were in it, Minhyun didn’t like thinking about anything too heavy, and potentially losing his best friend was too heavy.

“If you’re not ready to tell him or admit it whatever comes around first. I’m fine with that,” Sungwoon leans his head onto Minhyun’s broad shoulder.

“Us being together, it’s our own business,” Sungwoon didn’t care to explain himself to other people. “Just tell me what you’re feeling at least,” the only person who he cared to hear from was Minhyun.

“I don’t want to hurt his feelings,” Minhyun pauses, looking down at Sungwoon who was leaning on him.

“But?” Sungwoon pushes, his stomach in knots as he waits for what Minhyun had to say. It could be make or break.

  
“I like you a lot more than I expected that I would,” Minhyun’s feelings for Sungwoon had developed at a rate that it was almost impossible to control. He worried sometimes at the directions things were going.

“Can’t blame you, I’m pretty fuck awesome!” Sungwoon brags, aiming to lighten Minhyun’s mood.

  
“You are!” Minhyun agrees. “You’re worth a lot of trouble,” as much as Minhyun feared upsetting Daniel. He also feared losing the chance at true happiness he was getting with Sungwoon.

“These flutters that I get when I’m with you, I don’t want them to go!” Minhyun confesses, pulling Sungwoon into his side.

“They won’t” Sungwoon insists, leaning into Minhyun’s side. “Just behave and give good blow jobs like you already do,” Sungwoon jokes, climbing into Minhyun’s lap.

“Then I will!” Minhyun promises, he leans up and kisses his lips. Eyes closed, he continues to push further and kiss.

From fear to contentment, Ha Sungwoon had some super magic powers over Hwang Minhyun. He had the power to make him truly happy.


End file.
